


Maybe I Love You

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, cute tho, essentially just fluff, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Nova and Narcissa meet on the roof of the library to stargaze.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Narcissa Cronin
Kudos: 9





	Maybe I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work, but not too horrible. Novissa! Pre-Renegades. No spoilers, no tws. Just fluff and stargazing. Short and sweet.

Nova bolted up the stairs  to the library’s roof. Only just finished with her mission, her blood was racing, adrenaline coursing through it. Knowing she was about to see Narcissa only added to the mess of emotions that, for once, she was glad to be experiencing.

Despite her hurried pace and heavy breath, she was almost silent against the gorgeous cover of night. Narcissa, however, had always been able to hear her anyway.

“What took you so long?” she asked, her voice a near-panicked chime as Nova opened the hatch and climbed out to sit next to her lover.

Nova shrugged. “It was a longer running mission. You know how it is, we can’t always tell what will happen.” Really, this assignment had been a simpler one. If she hadn’t run into Tsunami- literally- it would have been easy, even. But regardless, there was nothing to worry about.

She was here. She was home.

“You’re thirty minutes late,” Narcissa said, and Nova’s eyes snapped up to her again in surprise. Usually, she let things like this go. “I was scared.”

“You’ve never cared before.”

“Now it’s different.”

_ How? _ The question was at the tip of her tongue, but for some reason, Nova couldn’t bring herself to ask it.

“Well, I’m here now.” Scooting a little closer and letting her legs dangle off the edge of the library’s rooftop, she leaned back and gazed up at the stars. “There’s Cassiopeia,” she said, pointing toward the familiar cluster of light.

“I know,” Narcissa whispered.

Nova’s gaze darted to her in surprise. “You do?”

She shrugged, not looking at her. “Yeah. I used to watch you come up here sometimes. You’d just stare at the sky and whisper the names to yourself, but I could still hear them. You looked…” She shivered, not from the cold but rather something else that Nova couldn’t name. “You looked stunning in the moonlight, so I kept coming back to see you, and it was easy to learn the constellations when you said the same names every night.”

_ Oh.  _ Nova herself had pined after the Librarian’s daughter quietly, hesitantly, almost without realizing it, for years before times like these. She never once considered that Narcissa did the same.

Narcissa pointed. “Cepheus. Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, to the right. Draco, under Ursa Minor. Oh, and the summer triangle!”

She could see the constellations in her mind’s eye, familiar after years of gazing up at them, but Nova wasn’t looking at them tonight. Narcissa shined brighter than any star, and her warmth didn’t come from the far away sky or a wistful dream. She was right here, sitting next to her, feeling the same things that Nova did.

“Narcissa,” she said softly.

Grey eyes more beautiful than anything turned on her. “Yes?”

“How is it different now?”

The pause that came after was delicate, filled with thundering heartbeats and slow breaths, anxious thoughts tittering in Nova’s chaotic mind.

“I don’t know,” she said. “It’s different because now, you come back to  _ me _ , not everyone else. And when you look me in the eye I know that I’m not just imagining a spark of something there. And when you laugh or smile I can look as long as I want without fearing that you’ll find out something because you already know. And now that you’re mine to lose, I’m terrified of it ever happening.”

Another pause. Nova wasn’t quite sure if she could form thoughts or words, much less sentences, after that.

“It’s different,” Narcissa said, even more quietly than before, “because maybe I love you.”

One sentence. All other words vacated her mind, but there was one sentence, scary and reckless and stupid and true, that now she had the chance to say, she could never pass it up. “Maybe I love you too.”


End file.
